Reginald
by RalphixKurtofsky
Summary: What if the Keeper actually managed to capture King Reginald?


That hurts...

My name is King Reginald the Just. A couple of days ago I descended from my sunlit palace of Heartland, leading the holy crusade agaist the wretched forces of evil. Sworn never to return to the Overworld until the darkness beneath has been purged and my three beloved sons found and rescued. The finest and noblest souls of Harmonia followed me here, I was surrounded by the best of the best, and we all were ready to smite whatever was lurking in the shadows.

We came prepared for everything - the wizards of the Arcane Sanctuary have outdone themselves with two of their most glorious inventions, the invincible Stone Knights, placed to guard the Portal and the Gem; the monks of St. Cuthbert monastery were tirelessly chanting a prayer which healed all my wounds. I was sure that the Light was guiding us. I was sure I'd finally drive my swords through the rotten Keeper who killed countless innocent and loyal Harmonians. I was sure I'd avenge my late friends and wife.

Now I'm only sure that the pain I'm going through is unbearable.

At first, it was so perfect. Rushing in, tearing down those pathetic defences and traps the Keeper tried to ambush us with, feeling the holy wrath everytime I slashed at another nightmarish creature that tried to stop me. We razed everything we saw, and eventually ended up in a large room with a monstrous construct, which looked like a pool, with three high arcs at the edges, and inside was a gross mass of putrid flesh. And it was _beating_ , like it was... alive. "It's his heart!" - one of my wizards shouted, - "Destroy it, my Liege, and you will kill the Keeper!"

And I went for it, stabbing and slashing and hacking. The heart twitched violently, and I could swear I heard screams from inside of it. Rage and hatred filled me, as I felt the Keeper dying by my hand. But when I raised a sword for one final blow, I heard my squire's quiet voice, "But, your Highness... How will you find the princes if he dies?"

The wretch still held my sons captive. Somehow I've let this thought slip my mind earlier. I hesitated for a moment. And... And then it all went to Hell. Literally.

" _HORNIOS VOGOTORIOS!_ " - the voice form the heart cried out, and a giant terrible figure appeared in front of us. It was a nightmare incarnate wielding a bloodied scythe - a hellspawn with glowing yellow eyes and rows of teeth so long, that for a moment I wondered how those even fit in his maw. Our swords, arrows and spells bounced right off his red skin, leaving not even a scratch. He was grinning a most disturbing grin as he slew my people one by one. In a futile attempt of fighting back, I lunged at him swords-first. But when I got close, in one fleeting moment, a bash of the scythe disarmed me, as I felt an excruciatingly painful grip of the demon's clawed hand on my throat.

"Stop," - the voice suddenly said, and the grip loosened instantly, - "I've got a... use for him. _Boomios Inquarmadori!_ "

Lighthing filled my body, reflecting repeatedly from my armor, and everything went black.

* * *

When I came to my senses, every bone in my body felt as if it was broken and grown back together, and my sides were burning with pain. I felt more nauseous than ever in my life, as the most horrible stench filled the air. I realised that I couldn't move, so I opened my eyes.

I wish I didn't.

At first it seemed like the world was upside down, or everything was attached to the ceiling. But in half a minute I realised that I was strapped by the arms and legs to some kind of a rack on the wall, and it was spinning slowly. All my armor was gone, and my body was covered in blood. My first reaction was to break free, and, naturally, I tried just that. No use, the straps wouldn't even budge. I believe those are enchanted - and, to my regret, I'm no mage.

But the worst part was what I've actually seen. A room was filled with unspeakable devices designed for torture. Spiked clubs and whips adorned the walls, as well as spinning racks, like the one I was hanging at. Some of the racks had pools underneath, obviously designed the way that a person's legs and head would be dipped into... whatever was inside... as said person was spinning with the rack. Some were filled with lava, others with blood, and the rest I didn't even want to know. Electric chairs, iron maidens, red-hot cages and crushing presses were all over the place. And each of those was occupied by a dead body.

Dozens of mangled bodies formerly belogning to people manning my fortress.

I roared in powerless anguish, tearing violently at my straps. Another wave of pain streamed through my body, but I barely even noticed it. My men... I knew each one of them, I watched them training, accepted their oaths of loyalty, appreciated the vigor with which they followed me through the Portal.

And at the pinnacle of a battle... I failed them. I let the Keeper live.

I let the others die.

I ultimately betrayed them.

And for what, exactly? For a microscopical chance to find my sons after I interrogate the Keeper? As if he'd ever tell me where they are. These monsters can't be negotiated with, I know that much. And even if he did tell? What would I do?.. The very fact of his presence here means he got the Gem I entrusted the princes. That means... that they have betrayed me and sided with the Keeper.

This thought is unbearable... Unacceptable... I swear to the Light, the bastards better be dead, for their own sake! I'll choke them to death for treason! LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KILL THEM!

...what's happening to me? Where did that outburst come from? That's bizarre... Even if they betrayed me, they are still my children. And I know they didn't do that by their own will. They certainly were tortured into it, tormented out of their minds, just like I am about to be. Also it doesn't even matter, because there is no way the Keeper gained access to the Portal. The Stone Knights certainly made sure of that. It is the only thing that matters.

I just want to bring the boys home. I've had enough of losses for a lifetime. My best friends, who grew up alongside me, Lord Pureheart of Stonekeep, Lord Bramble of Goldenglade, Lord Tiberius of Peachtree... And Queen Mira of Moonshrine. My Miracle...

The last loss was the most devastating. She wanted to go to Moonshrine, to pay a visit to her elderly father, Lord Michael. But I knew the darkness was coming, a week before that Harmonia had mourned Volstag and Pureheart's untimely demise. She almost begged me to let her go, and eventually I gave in. I sent the best guards with her, I went so far as to have my Wizards lend me the prototype of a Stone Knight to protect her... only to hear of the horrible attack striking Moonshrine, but not of evil creatures, peasant uprising or rival kingdom, but of... angels.

I couldn't believe it, but the witnesses were too numerous. They all, as one, claimed that ten angelic creatures rose from the chasms and just- ..._saints_... just massacred everyone in the castle, raising legions of the dead out of thin air. The Stone Knight tried to stop them, only to end up being cast down the very same chasm they came from. I... I don't know who those were, but they're sure as Hell not angels, no matter what my monks were preaching. Mira was a real angel. I was so dead inside after that, I couldn't even look at other women. In memory of her I've sworn an oath of celibacy, as well as an oath to avenge her one day.

Oh, Mira... I know I have to be strong. For you, for our boys, for all Harmonia. But it hurts so bad... Wherever you are now, I hope it's better than here. More than anything I want to see your smile right now, to feel your fleeting touch on my face, to hear you saying it's going to be okay...

I miss you so much.

* * *

The door creaks open, as I snap out of my thoughts abruptly. Mira?!.. No. Of course not. Why would I even think so?

But it was not a nightmarish creature either who entered the room. It was the most unexpected visitor I could imagine. A young woman, clad in an extremely suggestive (if not vulgar) black outfit, with a bright red ponytail and the most beautiful features I've ever seen, offset only by a little scar on the cheek - which, for some reason, made her even more attractive. I was about to cry out, to tell her to save herself from this place before she's captured... Then I noticed huge claws on her hands, and my blood ran cold.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Did you sleep well?" - she mused, walking past the torturing devices - "You didn't wake up for a longest time. I almost felt a little... lonely."

"Who... are you?"

"A man of few words, I see?" - the woman smirked, - "Well, I suppose it will be fair if I introduce myself, since I know exactly who you are, Reggie. Ohh, I know so much about you... My name is Irene, and my lord Draco has blessed me with the privilege to be your Mistress."

I was torn. This was the least thing I was prepared for. Irene strutted towards me in the most seductive way, her hips moving so perfectly as she did, and I started to feel my body slowly betraying me. Terrified of my own reaction, I forcefully looked away, and she chuckled almost innocently. Which made this all even creepier.

"Oh, I couldn't have dreamed of this... That my lord would pick _me_ for the... play session... with you. That Anastasia bitch can go die in a lake of lava and see if I care, now that you're all mine..." - Irene sighed, her claws ghosting over my chest, - "All these pansies of yours broke so easily, so... ah, terribly quickly... You didn't even wake up, did you? Awww, that's a shame... You should have heard those wails. "Away, you filthy whore!", "I swear, if I get out of this thing, I'll kill you all!", oh, and this one - "My Liege, please, awake! Save us all! We need you! Harmonia needs you!"... That last one was particularily pathetic, don't you think?"

Tears streamed down my face, as my body shaked uncontrollably in rage. But I didn't make a sound. I wouldn't give her a pleasure of hearing me sobbing. Not me.

She turned my face back, and I tried my best to muster enough strength and keep a stoic expression. "Such a strong spirit... I'm _so_ turned on by strong individuals, oh... Let's put that spirit of yours to good use, shall we?" - Irene whispered almost inaudibly, making a sudden move with both her arms, and my world exploded with pain. In an instant I've lost all my senses, save for one of claws digging deep into my stomach. This agony continued for a moment, or for a day, or for a lifetime, but eventually I regained my senses enough to hear a deafening scream. Only after another moment have I realised I was its source, and forced myself to shut up, inhaling sharply.

"Ahhh, just like that, yes! Ticklish, are we?.. And you know what's the best part?" - the torturess suddenly withdrew the claws, eliciting another agonised scream from my chest, - "I can't even hurt you!"

...what was that again? I think I'm imagining things from the blood loss. How can she say that when she literally gutted me like a micropiglet right before? I looked down to see how bad it was. My stomach was bloodied, but other than that it looked... just as always. Not a single scratch or bruise, let alone what it felt like right now. What is this insanity? HOW?! How is it possi-

... _oh_.

Oh Gods.

The monks of St. Cuthbert. They are still praying for me. Prolonging my existence, unaware of my ultimate loss and capture.

I slowly looked up at Irene, and her expression became extatic. "If only you could see the shadow of terror on your face right now, Reggie! You understand now, don't you? There is something that keeps you from dying, and that something makes you my perfect plaything, a plaything Lord Draco has so kindly rewarded me with for my services!" - her laughter echoed from the walls, and it felt like something else was laughing with her, - "Ah, you have no idea how much I'm anticipating this! No more wizards dying of heart attacks before I can even start, no more ripping wings off fairies, no more stupid giants who don't even fit my fine collection of iron maidens! Now I have everything I ever wanted! Oh, we're going to have so much fun together!"

For the first time since childhood... I was horrified. I was horrified to the point I could cry. To be tortured forever without any way out, even unable to die? "But... Why?.." - I asked under my breath, but Irene only chuckled in reply. Then she turned around, went up to one of the racks with pools and dipped her claws into lava. As the torturess was walking back towards me with glowing red-hot claws, ever so slowly, I couldn't help but stare at her hips... What is happening to me?!

"You and me... Isn't it what you Harmonians call a match made in Heaven?" - she asked almost lovingly, bringing a claw up to my face.

I closed my eyes and prepared to scream.

* * *

My...

Name...

My name... Is King Reginald.

Reginald.

I have to keep repeating this. In order not to forget it.

Not to forget myself...

It's been a week since I'm in this... place. A week of immense pain. Immense, and... disturbingly diverse. To my regret, Irene seems to be an imaginative sadistic hag. No two tortures were the same, no devices in the room were left untasted. And a lot of her... ideas... would be lethal to any other human being - those seemed to deliver highest amounts of pleasure to her, and, unsurprisingly, highest amounts of agony to me.

But the worst of all was the hunger. They didn't bother to feed me at all. Makes sense - why would they, when I can't die of starvation? But it feels even worse than actual torture. At least those didn't last (although they felt like it). Hunger and thirst _never_ go away.

Yet, after all this, one thought keeps me sane. The monks are still praying for me. And the Portal is guarded. That means the Overworld is safe. It shouldn't take long for people to start suspecting the worst and rise up for their King.

I swear, I'll knight every single one of those who come here and set me free...

I just wish they come soon.

* * *

So... awfully... farnished... and thirsty...

I was never a picky eater, unlike Mira, but right now I feel like I could nosh on anything, even what we usually feed to our dogs or horses... Come to think of it, the monsters need to eat too, right? What does Irene like? I hope they don't feast on their enemies...

Oh, speak of the devil. Irene entered the room, holding an electrified whip in one hand, and a live chicken in another. "Good morning, Reggie, how are you? I was in such a hurry to see you, I didn't even have time to get a snack at the Hatchery," - she complained, - "I hope you don't mind if I finish it here?"

She let go of the chicken and it immediately stared flapping its wings frantically, trying to fly. Irene smiled innocently, watching it, than cracked the whip - bright flash - and the poor bird fell right in front of me, roasted. I felt sick - but at the same time... the chicken smelled so good right now...

The torturess picked it up and started chewing on its wing. If I wasn't tied up, I'd snatch it off of her... But all I can do is plead. "Could you... could you share? Please?" Irene stopped chewing and stared at me wide-eyed. "Oh, you're hungry? Oh, I didn't even think about that. Sure... But you know what?" - she suddenly threw the chicken into a lava pool, and I groaned in misery, - "Hush now. This stupid bird is not a worthy feast for the King. I'll be right back with something more... noble."

And just as I would imagine, she came back with some gross-looking rotten meat and a jug of something... nasty... in a crude jug. But I really was out of options, so in a matter of seconds I was all over the food. And I believe, if I didn't catch a scent of roasted chicken before, I'd be sure this is the best treat I've ever had. Yet I ate it all up, trying not to pay attention to its awful taste... and worms crawling inside.

Irene smirked as I looked up at her. "I guess you really loved your squire... provided you ate his remains up like that. Ah, and in case you were wondering - that was a Bile Demon sweat in that jug. Training really tires them out... Oh, you didn't like that? And here I was, thinking you were hungry. Well, next time try not to vomit on yourself! Now, where did we stop... Oh yes! How do you like my new whip? Had it crafted just for you, sweetie..."

* * *

Reginald.

Reginald...

I believe I've already lost sense of time. I honestly have no idea how long I've been here. Could be months. Could be years. And noone has still come to my rescue. Or maybe, they have, but were defeated? Harmonia may have decided to forsake me and live on... I'm almost sure someone seized the crown and is now ordering my people around... FILTHY TRAITOR! I'LL HAVE HIM HANGED!

I didn't know there were so many ways to torment a human being. And the terrifying fact is that Irene's lust for pain seems so insatiable, that she still comes up with new ways of torture, every time.

Yet, after all, physical torture seems to be getting pale in comparison. As I can see now, loneliness can do even worse things to my mind. The whole time I'm here... I've seen noone but Irene. No monstrous visitor coming to harass me, no other unfortunate subject for torture - noone.

And, though it sounds really awful... I realise I'd rather have laughing beasts in my face, than this complete isolation.

I can hear them every day, though. So clear, in fact, as if they were just behind that cold door of steel. Laughing hysterically, fighting amongst themselves, crying out in pain... Also, other... things... Seems they have just as "normal" lives, as we do... May the Light forgive me for that blasphemous thought, what am I saying? They are nothing like us! They are sinful bloodthirsty maniacs!

Sometimes I believe I can pick out Irene's voice among those, rarely, when she's not having her... wretched concept of "fun"... with me. Oh, how I hate that hex! How much I want to one day break free in the middle of a torture, and make her pay for... for everything! How I want to get my hands on her, to tear that black suit off of her, and... And...

Oh no no no no. Not those stupid carnal urges again. I will _not_ forget my oaths. I know Mira is watching me from above.

Oh, Mira... If only you could hear me... I'm so hopeless right now... At least, if I died, I could see you again in Heaven, but... I don't have such luxury. So ironic, isn't it? I thought immortality was the greatest gift from Gods. Turns out it's my ultimate bane.

Wait... Why can't I remember your face? And any other either? Princes, lords, citizens of Heartland... Oh Gods, why can't I remember _my own_ face?! The only one in my mind is... Irene's...

FOR HOW LONG EXACTLY AM I ROTTING IN HERE?!

...what is this? Music? They have _music_ down here?! And what's with all those voices screaming "jackpot"?! Do they really have a _casino_ somewhere nearby?

I don't think I can take it anymore. But how could I possibly get out?..


End file.
